Send me a Savior
by Malverstation
Summary: "I don't want this child, Sakura" Sasuke said, glaring into her glossy eyes. "But I do." she whispered. Full summery inside. NarutoXSakura. AU-High School :
1. Chapter 1: Love?

NarutoXSakura: _**Send me a savior**_ by Malverstation

* * *

**Full Summary:**

One night after the state championship football game, Sakura tells her boyfriend, Sasuke that she will grant him one wish for his success on the football team. Sadly, he ask's her for her virginity, which she get's scared and say's no. Sasuke does not take no as an answer and persuades her into doing his wish. A month later, Sakura finds out she is pregnant and Sasuke wants her to get an abortion but Sakura does not and asks her father what to do. After Sakura's father finds out she is pregnant, he sends his daughter to her mother to handle the pregnant teen. So Sakura moves from Otogakure to Kanoha where she meets Naruto and the gang. She thinks she can never love or trust another man as she did with Sasuke.

* * *

**Alternative Universe**- High School- Senior Year. Set in America because I am from America and bias to how other countries run their school systems.

* * *

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 18

Sakura: 17

**School hours:**

8:30am-3:25pm

Lunch: 11:30-12:30

**Class schedules:**

**Naruto**:

1st: American History- Asuma 8:30-9:25 (Kiba, Gaara)

2nd: Advanced Biology- Kabuto 9:30-10:25 (Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba)

3rd: Algebra 2- Kureni 10:30-11:25 (Sakura, Kiba and Ino)

Lunch (11:30-12:25)

4th: Ceramics- Diedara 12:30-1:25 (Sai, Gaara)

5th: Gym- Guy 1:30-2:25 (all)

6th: English 4- Kakashi 2:30-3:25 (Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Ino)

**Sakura:**

1st: Advanced Placement Biology- Kabuto

2nd: American History- Asuma (Ino and Hinata)

3rd: Algebra 2- Kureni (Kiba, Naruto and Ino)

Lunch

4th: Health and Nursing- Shizune (Ino and Hinata)

5th: Gym- Guy (All)

6th: English 4- Kakashi (Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Ino)

**Classes together: (NaruSaku)**  
1st: None

2nd: None

3rd: Sakura and Naruto

Lunch: All

4th: None

5th: All

6th: Sakura and Naruto

**Best Friends:**

Naruto: Sakura, Gaara and Kiba

Sakura: Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Tenten

Sasuke: Neji

I hope the following information above will help with later chapters so you won't be confused. :)

* * *

xxx

**Chapter 1: Love?**

"Love is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other everyday" -Nicolas Spark.

-The following is a "mature" scene between Sakura and Sasuke. I did warn you-

* * *

"Anything I want?" Sasuke asked slyly, grinning as he looked down at his girlfriend who was currently laying under him. He always loved the pinkette's hair, how it was long and always silky smooth to the touch and the smell, oh the smell was intoxicating. Her emerald eyes were always so bright and cheerful, it complimented his dark coal eyes and his stoic expressions. Sasuke always found her as a great girlfriend for the press: beautiful, kind, authentic, strong, smart and cheerful. He's always enjoyed the sight of her beneath him, it made him feel powerful and in control. And tonight, they ended up leaving the celebration party at the school early, finding their way to Sasuke's quiet house. Their high school had just won state finals for their football team, Sasuke being the star player as the quarterback the entire game. Lucky for them, Sasuke's parents were out on a business trip and his brother was away at college, so the house was empty.

Sakura reached up, wrapping her arms around his sturdy neck, leaning up and whispering in his ear.

"Anything."

Sasuke couldn't help but buck his hips down into her clothed hips, grinning and eying her with lustful deep coal eyes. He leaned down to place his face into her neck, licking and kissing every inch he could come in contact with while his arms took the opportunity to explore his girlfriends glowing soft skin. A deep moan escaped Sakura's throat as she turned her head onto her side, heavy breathing coated her cheek and ear causing her skin to shiver at the warmth.

"Give me your body for tonight" he whispered, claiming her ear, nibbling and lightly pulling on her earlobe. His breathing intensified as his right hand reached down into her pants, placing pressure on her sensitive area. Her body reacted and choose to move on it's own, pushing upward to harden the pressure. Her body was screaming for more physical contact but her mind was telling her "no", that this would be a bad idea in the end.

But she did tell Sasuke she would do anything. Was her virginity worth that much more or less? It was Sasuke, after all, her boyfriend she had been dating for the past three years and counting. He had waited this entire time, asking and always getting denied whenever he tried to make advancements toward her body. Sakura had always felt her virginity was going to be held off until the man she decided to marry, which she did hope that it would be Sasuke anyways. But still, what if it didn't work out in the end?

Her mind was all numbed when she felt a stray finger press further up into her, causing her body to flinch at the uneasiness of the intruder. Before she knew it, her body was prepared and ready for entrance but her mind was not. The finger did not help her mind to help make up her final decision. She gasped when she felt more digits added and she pushed the man on top of her away from her body. He immediately responded by pulling his fingers out and look to see what was the problem.

Sakura was blushing, trying to keep her breathing steady and her mind as clear. "Sakura?" Sasuke spoke quietly, looking at her cheeks that were dusted red. He did feel proud when he saw some of the marks he had added to her neck.

"S-sorry Sasuke." She whispered.

"What for?" He questioned, lowering his body back onto hers and placed his head on her chest, caressing her tips with smooth circular motion above her clothed breast.

"I can't give you that." She stated, ashamed that she did have to, once again, deny her boyfriend of what he wanted that she could give him.

"But you did say anything." He stated, pressing his face closer to her breasts and started to smell the cherry blossom body mist she was fragranced with.

"I-I can't. I am just, I just can't" she stuttered. If anything, she was scared. She was scared of her appearance, scared of the pain, scared of getting pregnant, scared of the unknown. She did get "talks" by her father about this sort of thing and he had even threatened the Uchiha boy if he ever hurt or did anything to his daughter. Her mind was again halted when she felt Sasuke lean up to kiss her lips gently, pushing a strand of hair covering her face. He caressed her check, smiling down at her and whispered as he spoke.

"I am scared just as much as you are, Sakura...but..." He again kissed her lips. "...do you love me?"

Sakura had to sigh when she heard the "L" word. She knew that that word was his trump card to get her into giving in to him. Sadly, she knew this was his way of getting what he wanted but at the moment, it didn't sink in it merely skimmed her mind. She was being blinded by her own body's desire to be touched, to feel loved and protected. Of course she loved him, she would do anything for him but she was facing a battle inside of her head. It was when she looked up at Sasuke's face, she felt a ping in her heart. She did say she would do whatever he wanted and reminded her that he had been with her for the past three years. Everything she ever asked of him, he had done. Her last birthday, she had mentioned how she thought it would be fun to go horse back riding and as a surprise, Sasuke had reserved a time at a local ranch and took her out on a full day's worth of riding horses on the trails. The Christmas before that, she was surprised with the charm necklace he bought her with a picture of her cat that had passed away not to long before. When she had basketball games, he was there in the stands watching. When she had band competitions, he was there in the audience, listening and supporting her the whole day. He had done so much for her and he was willing to give her his virginity in exchange for hers. She had a real reason to hold onto it. Sasuke was there for her and will always be there no matter what.

"I do love you, Sasuke." she whispered, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. The smile Sasuke had plastered on his face was the last logical thing she remembered before she let her body take over the rest of the night.

XXXX

Sakura woke up naked with a blanket pulled all the way up and around her head. She was cold but so warm at once. The memories of last night filled her mind as she felt weight being adjusted on the bed beside her. An arm wrapped around her from under the covers and gently rubbed her side and up around her breasts and back down. She had done it, she gave it away last night. Sasuke had taken a part of her that she trusted no one else with. Did this mean they were going to be together forever? Did this mean Sasuke truly loved her and wanted to be with her? She scooted backwards until she could feel her back press against a strong and yet very warm body which welcomed her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head into her neck and breathed in Sakura's shampoo smell. He pressed closer to her, hugging her and squeezing her. It wasn't until Sakura felt a poke near her rear that she knew why Sasuke was being to cuddly. She knew, heard and read about morning wood that guys experience from time to time. It was just at this moment that it felt so uncomfortable, so weird that she was no longer pure in her own way. She was marked by a man, Sasuke, and not just marked sexually and physically but emotionally as well.

'Maybe all girls feel like this after loosing their virginity.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Well, I guess this is how they would feel if their virginity was important to them.' She tried recollecting her thoughts from last night to make herself come up with reason's why she gave in to Sasuke. She was a smart girl, she knew she would be ok in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I tried using past experiences and thoughts I had back when I was in high school and college situations like this one. I know that sex means different things to guys and to girls. I don't know what guys think except that I have read guys are just about the physical activity as just that. There are no hidden meaning to it. It would be like a guy going for a run because he enjoys it. There's no hidden meaning, he just runs.

Reviews would be great! :D let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: It's a positive

**Authors Note:**

**Got my first review and it was not what I was expected. Not encouraging nor positive. *shug* Oh well. I am not a writing major and I just write for fun to handle the stress of college graduation coming up and my art show. It's relieving and I understand not everyone will like the story. I am a big girl. :) I stood in art classes and had my entire art piece shredded with critique and had to start the project over again. I also know because it's just a stress reliever that I will get serious people who have high expectations on a story will critique it and leave reviews I like and dislike. It's life. I just write for fun, to help relieve my stress and let out emotions and feelings and extra energy I have. Will one negative review stop me fron writing more? No. If I stopped every time someone said something negative about anything I did, I would not be me, I would not be the person I truly am. Years of counseling had to help me with that. I have known too many people who give up on what they enjoy because of one person's negative comment. It's sad, which is why I encourage negative reviews as well. I see it more of a test for my commitment to this story than anything. Each pain can build a tolerance level..."can". Not always and depends on the pain and how often. I guess I like to see things so they help me rather than pull me down. :) I have amazing friends who love my writings and I love and appreciate all of them. **

**I am also an artist. I have learned not to place high expectations on everyone when it comes to art unless they are actually pursuing that career. I enjoy sitting in a class with children, who just draw and ask me to show them how to draw trees and houses and birds. I am an influence on them. The way I draw a tree is like everything to them. They will try try and draw how I draw so they feel special, even though it's just a tree. It's amazing how influence can change a person's view on life, situations and hobbies. I like to help out with elementary art classes. I am surprised with how creative they are! *heart***

NarutoXSakura: _**Send me a savior**_ by Malverstation

* * *

Full Summary:

One night after the state championship football game, Sakura tells her boyfriend, Sasuke that she will grant him one wish for his success on the football team. Sadly, he ask's her for her virginity, which she get's scared and say's no. Sasuke does not take no as an answer and persuades her into doing his wish. A month later, Sakura finds out she is pregnant and Sasuke wants her to get an abortion but Sakura does not and asks her father what to do. After Sakura's father finds out she is pregnant, he sends his daughter to her mother to handle the pregnant teen. So Sakura moves from Otogakure to Kanoha where she meets Naruto and the gang. She thinks she can never love or trust another man as she did with Sasuke.

Alternative Universe- High School- Senior Year

* * *

Chapter 1 recap:

She was marked by a man, Sasuke, and not just marked sexually and physically but emotionally as well.

'Maybe all girls feel like this after loosing their virginity.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Well, I guess this is how they would feel if their virginity was important to them.' She tried recollecting her thoughts from last night to make herself come up with reason's why she gave in to Sasuke. She was a smart girl, she knew she would be ok in the end.

* * *

**Send me a Savior**

**Chapter 2: It's a positive**

"God! Stop it Karin!" Sakura shouted in the girls locker room, swiping the red head's hand away from her breasts. "I don't need you feeling my chest!"

Everyone in the locker room watched the scene that urolled before them. They were use to the duo making scenes and poking fun at one another. They were rivals but friends and very entertaining to listen and watch from the sidelines.

Karin snorted and crossed her arms. Both girls were undressed and clothed in only their sport bras and underwear. Their volleyball practice had just ended and all the girls were getting ready to take showers, a couple of girls already taking their turn.

"Hmp! You were the one complaining how much your breasts hurt. I was just checking to make sure your bra wasn't too big for your small mosquito bites."

Sakura huffed. Karin has always made fun of her smaller sized breasts. It wasn't like she hated them being small. At least they were easy to maintain when running and didn't have to worry about guys looking at her chest. But it did almost seem like guys liked biggest breast women. Luckily Sasuke didn't mind or if he did, he didn't voice it.

"They may be small but Sasuke likes them the way they are." Sakura snapped back and satisfied with her comeback. She knew Karin had always had a crush on Sasuke but three years ago, her dream of dating Sasuke was shattered when Sasuke had asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. Ever since then, Sakura had always used the dating excuse as a way to shut her up and leave her alone. Karin couldn't argue with that: if Sasuke liked them that size, end of story. Sakura strutted with her victory, picking up her towel that was on one of the wooden benches and made her way to the showers with her showering supplies at hand.

She turned down the row of showers behind curtains and choose the last shower in the corner she always use and turned it on. She began striping herself from what little clothing she was wearing and began to wash down her sweaty skin. She poured a small bit of liquid soap into her sponge, rubbing the soap in and as she went over her chest, she took hold of her right breast, taking a small squeeze and wrenching at the tenderness of it. 'Maybe I slept on them?' Sakura thought. It was the only explanation to why. 'Or maybe Karin's right, maybe my sports bra doesn't have enough support. Maybe I should find a pair that would fit better.' After she had washed her hair and shaved, she began smoothing conditioner into her hair when at once, she began to feel light headed and nauseated. 'No, no no no.' she screamed in her head but it was too late. She leaned forward and emptied the contents in her stomach onto the tiled floor of her shower. She didn't each much for lunch and she had practice right after school so she haven't even had dinner yet so the content was small but still burned her throat.

"Sick, Sakura!" Karin yelled. "If you were sick why did you go to practice?"

"Because I didn't feel sick then." She replied, wiping her mouth and letting her contents drain down the pipe. She figured she may be coming down with something because she also felt exhausted recently, well, more than normal.

"I think your pregnant." Karin simply added from behind her own curtain in her shower. "It would explain why your tired, your breasts are tender and getting sick."

"I am not pregnant!" Sakura yelled, getting annoyed that Karin would come up with such an idea about her. Sure, she had sex once with Sasuke a couple weeks back but it didn't mean she was pregnant. It was even her first time and she thought Sasuke pulled out before he released. That's what he wold her after he had climaxed. If anything, it was more painful than pleasurable for her but her inexperience could have been the thing that held her pleasure back.

"Here's my question. Have you ever had slept with Sasuke in the past three weeks or less? As much as I don't want to know the answer." She simply asked, rinsing her hair out. Sakura's face went red and another wave of uneasiness and nausea filled her head. She finally felt too hot and rotated the shower lever so that colder water rinsed her, cooling her down.

She stirred in her thoughts as Karin yelled, "Well?"

"Well, once, yes." She was embarrassed to confess her actions.

"How long ago?"

"The night after the state football game."

"So two and a half weeks ago. Have you had your period yet?"

"No"

"well, if I were you, I would take a pregnancy test, just to make sure."

The hissing from the showers in the room filtered out the rest of what Karin was saying to her. Sakura's mind was focused on other issues: was she really pregnant?

On her way walking back home from the locker room, Sakura decided to stop by a small convenience store. She remembered tests being near the condom and lubricant section but she could be wrong since she never went down that isle in the first place. Reaching the appropriate isle, she skimmed the different kinds of pregnancy tests, looking at the content numbers and the pricing. She finally settled on a pack of two that was for the price of one of the single. Satisfied after reading the front and back of almost every test, she was happy with her choice.

'Two tests should suffice' she reasoned in her head. 'If one say's I am pregnant and the other say's I am not, I will simply take a third test.'

When she arrived home, her father was in the kitchen, warming up some leftovers from the night before. The smell of mashed potatoes and chicken filtered in the air as she made her way up the stairs.

"Sakura? You hungry?" He asked, placing a warm plate from out of the microwave onto the table.

"No thanks." She said before she reached the top of the stairs, closing the door and leaning against it. This was one of those times she was glad she had her own bathroom connected to her room. She would simply take the tests, wait and see what the results would be and then eat a sandwich or something. Throwing off her heavier outer clothing and tossing her duffel bag to the floor, she made her way into the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door just in case her father came by to check up on her. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to find out while she doing the test. Talk about awkward.

She opened the box, sliding two plastic wrapped testers and opening one. She read the instructions that were provided in the inside, finding out she had to wait until morning to actually test herself since it would give the best results.

'I have to wait another twelve hours before I get answers. Awesome.' She sarcastically said. 'I could take a test now and one in the morning.' she reasoned and chose to do just that.

XXX

"Alright girls! Get running!" The volleyball coach demanded and blew the whistle. The girls took off in a sprint around the gymnasium, hooking up in pairs or more while they chatted about the day's activities with one another.

"Well?" Karin asked as she slipped up beside Sakura's, Temari following behind. "What were your results? Have you checked them yet?"

Sakura had been out of it all day and her body turned on autopilot, sending her from her locker to her class and finally, to volleyball practice where her legs just took off without her mind. She was jogging as a rather slower pace than normal and payed no attention to Karin's questions as her mind went all over the place, thinking of every possible situation in her head. It wasn't until she tripped and fell to the polished hardwood floor that she noticed Karin was grinning above her, slightly laughing.

"Karin! That was not necessary." Temari commented, more focused on the coach yelling at them for slacking off rather than jogging their mile.

"Come on Pinky! What were the results!" Karins arms were frailing around in demand.

Sakura's glare wasn't enough to make her back off and leave her alone. "I will tell you later. Now's not the time." Sakura silently said, getting up and starting her jog again.

"Ohhh! That's a yes isn't it?" The red head squealed, jumping with joy as she started to jog beside her. "Have you told Sasuke yet? What do you think you are going to do huh?" She was more excited about this that she thought she would but the thought of Sakura having a baby was making her giddy.

"No. I said nothing yet to him."

"Well you will have too. Find out what you are going to do with having a child." She added taking off and leaving Sakura behind.

'To do with it?'

XX

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

She was nervous, no, she was beyond nervous. She scared of what Sasuke's reaction would be to the news. She had been thinking about it all day yesterday, last night and today, needing, planning, and rehearing how she would tell him the news. She decided to talk to him after her practice at his house, away from people who would overhear the news and break the secret. Sasuke sat at his desk, working on some homework while she sat nervously on his bed, playing, squeezing, twisting his bedsheets.

"Sakura, your nervousness is making me nervous. Please, just say it." She stated, turning around in his swivel chair and facing her from across the room. He noticed her tugging and twisting his bed sheet, looking at him like she was facing the worlds end. Taking a deep sigh, the raven made his way over to his bed, sitting down beside his girlfriend and taking note that she was also shaking. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at her uneasiness.

"Sasuke. I...I..." The words got chocked in her throat, unable to say the rest. "Please don't be mad at me." She was holding back her tears and fears.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I...I think I am pregnant." She whispered, hoping he didn't her her confession when indeed, his body stiffing and his breath hitched made her aware that he had indeed heard her.

There was a minute of silence, Sakura taking deep slow breathes as Karin has suggested. She had no idea what was running through Sasuke's mind and she didn't feel like she wanted to know.

"You sure?" He responded finally.

"I took two tests. Both came out positive."

"Symptoms?"

"Matches up."

"Oh."

It was about another five minutes of silence before Sasuke got up, walking towards his desk again. Sakura shivered at his cold actions and she was beginning to break inside. He had done this before but now, she was fragile, any actions and words were really hitting her harder than before. Never had she ever felt like curling up in a dark corner and never returning to the light again. She felt cold, alone, afraid and her boyfriend turned his back on her, a pregnant girl holding his baby. When he sat down in his chair, he turned towards her, placing a hand up to his moth, looking lost in thought. His eyes focused on her, so intense that she couldn't keep eye contact and focused on the sheets she was grabbing.

"We can't have it." He simply stated, moving his hand from in front of his mouth to his check, scratching it out of annoyance. "We are not fit to be parents and it would only hinder my future plans. Not to mention what my father would think. The only thing I will suggest is abortion."

Sakura's heart stopped.

'Abortion? But, I want this baby, don't I?' She thought in her head. It would hinder a few of her plans like college and work for the summer but she really didn't even think about abortion. It felt wrong in a way. It was her baby.

"I don't want to have an abortion." She said steadily, letting go of his bed sheets and looking at his cold gaze piercing her own.

"We can't take care of a child, Sakura. We are too young and have plans. Not to mention we both don't have jobs at the moment to even take care of it. It would only be a hinderance."

"But I don't want to have an abortion. What if we place it up for adoption?"

"And have an Uchiha by blood out there not knowing the blood he holds? No. I don't want to think about placing it up for adoption and having someone else take care of it."

"When what? You suggest killing it?" She blurted, angry more than anything. It wasn't that Sasuke was being unreasonable, she knew she couldn't handle the child on her own and if he wouldn't she couldn't.

"It's not killing if it isn't even alive, Sakura. It's just cells. It's no different than stepping on a plant and killing it. It has no nervous system to even feel pain. The sooner you have the abortion, the better it will be."

"Better for who Sasuke?" She cried. The last twenty-four hours, she was hoping he would be exciting, knowing that they would be growing up and having a child together, having a family of their own.

"Better for everyone. I wouldn't have to get shunned by my dad. You wouldn't have to go through raising a kid on your own and the child wouldn't have to go through life when we can't even be the supportive parents we should be."

"Why is everything about your dad?"

It was true. He had only been living and doing a good job in everything he excelled to please his father, to beat Itachi to the title of the Uchiha corporation. He had always been looked down upon when it came to Itachi and his father. Fugaku praised and promised Itachi of the company, giving him anything he needed to do when all along, Sasuke wanted it. After so many years, their father had finally recognized Sasuke after Itachi left for college, noticing his younger son had as much potential as his older.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, repeating in his head that this does not need to be as big of a deal as she is making it out to be.

"Sakura. You know that I have been waiting and finally been able to get my father's approval. He is finally praising me for my plans to go to college, getting a degree in business and taking over the corporation. If my dad finds out about this child, we both know he would not support it and only tell you what I am telling you now. We are too young, unexperienced, no job, not even graduated from high school and it would not be for the best for any of us. If you want to have this child, you will do it alone. I will not take responsibility for it. The only thing I will pay for is the abortion bill. Anything else, you will be on your own."

"So, if I choose to have the child, you won't help?"

"No."

"So whats the difference if I take care of it on my own and putting it up for adoption if you won't even help either way?"

'This could not be happening.' She cried to herself, holding herself in her own arms. 'I don't want to do this alone. I don't even know what I want to do yet.'

"You know my opinion on the matter. Take it or leave it. If you decide to keep the child, it will be your responsibility so don't come crying to me if you can't handle it."

The raven swirled in his chair, turned his back to her once again and picked up his pencil to work on his homework. Sakura couldn't handle looking at his back anymore. She picked up her duffel bag and began leaving his room when his last words froze her at the door.

"Either way. Be sure to let me know your decisions. It's not that I don't care about you, I just don't want a child now."

She nodded in understanding and left his house.

XX

"I never liked that boy!" Sakura's father blurted, his anger boiling up after his daughter returned home crying and mumbling inchoate sentences. It had taken a good twenty minutes for his daughter to slow down in her words she was crying out and finally relax enough to talk without choking on her words.

"Dad.."

"NO! Don't stand up for him! He's not taking responsibility for his actions! If he wants to stick is dick in a girl, he better be ready for the consequences! I know the great almighty, Sasuke Uchiha, understands reproduction. If he didn't want to get you pregnant, he should have used a condom. Better yet, he shouldn't have ever stuck his pecker in you."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Please, stop. It's a little bit embarrassing hearing you say that."

His words were ringing in his ears, finally realizing everything he said and laughed a bit. "Heh, sorry for that. I am just stressed."

"Your stressed?" She cried out, grabbing the couch pillow and pressing it against her chest with her legs up in front of her.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down! You don't want to stress the child out too!"

"Dad! It's not even developed yet! It's just cells!"

"Just calm down." wrapping his arms around his daughter who was currently shaking and crying on the couch. "Everything will be alright in the end." He said, rocking her in his arms.

"Dad...I don't know what to do." She whispered, pushing her face further into his chest. She was safe with her father and she knew he would have ideas.

"What do you want to do? Actually, let me rephrase that. Do you want to have this baby?"

She nodded, not really knowing exactly why she was saying yes. If she kept the child, Sasuke and her would be done and she would end up alone, raising a child on her own.

"If you want to have this child, then do it."

"What do you think?"

"My opinion does not matter. Whatever you choose, I will support you."

"But I don't know what I what to do."

"You know you want to have the baby. That's a small step."

"Errrmmmm." He looked down to see his daughter grasping his shirt, her face implanted in his chest.

"Hey now. Don't suffocate yourself." He lightly pulled her away from his body, wiping a stray tear from her cheek as she looked up at him with her glossy emerald eyes. "How about this. I will call your mother and send you to her. She would know how to handle pregnancy better that I would and I think through this time of your life, you need to get away from everything here and connect to another women who understands your situation."

"But I will be leaving everything and all my friends behind! I don't want to do that!"

"Your friends? You mean Sasuke who got you pregnant and don't want to support you with giving birth to it and Karin who is as obnoxious as they can get? I wouldn't exactly call them friends hun."

"Dad!"

"Hey! I am just being honest! I think you would make more friends at Kanhoha anyways! They are an A-class school and I am sure you will meet a lot of friends there. Hopefully real friends."

"Dad! Stop dissing the friends I have now!" Sakura placed a small punch on her fathers shoulder, more of a friendly tap.

"No worries. Your mom will know what to do better than I will."

"What about health insurance and everything?"

"You don't need to worry about that. The first thing you need to worry about is making sure you are happy and healthy. You and the child comes before money, always."

She smiled, wiping a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "Thanks father." she whispered, hugging him and wiping her wet red face on his shirt.

"Aww Sakura. Look. You are getting your mascara on my shirt." Making a fake whine and whimpering, her father smiled and hugged her back, brushing his hands through her hair. His daughter reminded him of her mother. Her soft pink hair and her emerald eyes. He was glad she picked up his attitude and strength from his side of the family. He wiped the spot she punched earlier. It was a light tap for her but she didn't know her own strength. "You know, that punch did hurt."

"Dad. Your such a wimp." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

NarutoXSakura: **Send me a savior** by Malverstation

**Full Summary:**

One night after the state championship football game, Sakura tells her boyfriend, Sasuke that she will grant him one wish for his success on the football team. Sadly, he asks her for her virginity, which she get's scared and say's no. Sasuke does not take no as an answer and persuades her into doing his wish. A month later, Sakura finds out she is pregnant and Sasuke wants her to get an abortion but Sakura does not and asks her father what to do. After Sakura's father finds out she is pregnant, he sends his daughter to her mother to handle the pregnant teen. So Sakura moves from Otogakure to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang. She thinks she can never love or trust another man as she did with Sasuke.

Alternative Universe- High School- Senior Year

* * *

Chapter 2: recap:

"Aww Sakura. Look. You are getting your mascara on my shirt." Making a fake whine and whimpering, her father smiled and hugged her back, brushing his hands through her hair. His daughter reminded him of her mother. Her soft pink hair and her emerald eyes. He was glad she picked up his attitude and strength from his side of the family. He wiped the spot she punched earlier. It was a light tap for her but she didn't know her own strength. "You know, that punch did hurt."

"Dad. Your such a wimp." She whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New home**

Seven hours had gone by since she had packed and left in her mothers car to her new home. The first hour of the ride consisted of her mother asking her questions about things she had missed since last summer when she last seen her daughter. The next hour consisted of her mother explaining the living arrangements and her hours at work and then in the next hour, Sakura had fallen asleep. She woke up in an hour and a half, announcing her much needed bathroom break where she had to throw up again. It had been three and a half hours since the last stop and by then, they had reached her new home.

"You will have to excuse the small mess I have right now." Her mother explained, helping Sakura carry in her bags from the car. When the door opened, a small tabby cat welcomed the two girls, meowing and rubbing against Sakura's leg. "Oh. And that is Cinnabun. She's very friendly and loves attention."

"Why did you name her Cinnabun?" Sakura asked, watching the cat race her up the stairs and meowed when it beat her to the top.

"As you can see, she is overly friendly for a cat. I was thinking of a name that explained her personality. When she was a kitten she was just as sweet and also a ball of energy. I was also making cinnamon rolls for work and just thought Cinnabun would be a great name for her."

They arrived in the light purple coated room on the second floor. The bed was a size bigger than the one she had at her fathers but she was not going to complain.

"You have your own room and the bathroom is just across the hall. I don't use that one so you can claim it as your own but guest's will use it when they stay the night." The older pinkette women went to the windows, pushing back and tying the white satin curtains. "I will head down and make dinner while you unpack. Is there anything you need before I head down?"

Sakura shook her head. She was numbing her feelings as much as she could to be able to manage the new living condition. Her mother was trying her hardest to make Sakura at home and even bought some new supplies for the room to make it as bright as she could. A dark room was not going to be healthy for a pregnant women and as depressed as Sakura was going to get. Better safe than sorry.

"Alright! Come yell for me if you need anything!" She sung and left Sakura to her unpacking.

At the moment, Sakura had no motivation to unpack.

The room was about the same size as her old room at her father's house but much brighter and more girly. She did remember this room her mom decorated for her a few years back when she stayed a summer there. During the school years, she stayed with her father because he made more money than her mother, not to mention she already established friends at her school and chose to stay with her father. Walking over to the bed, Sakura picked up her bedsheets she brought with her, placed them on the bed and then fell on it, not caring if she was knocking pillows and old stuffed animals off. She was tired, scared and alone which she had been feeling a lot of.

XX

"Sakura! It's time to get up for your first day of school!" Her mother called from outside the door. "I have breakfast ready and I will drop you off on my way to the grocery store. Be ready in twenty." The sound of her mother's footsteps fainted as she walked down the steps and back into the kitchen.

She had only been living with her mom for a couple of days and she was being forced by her mom to attend school as soon as possible. She encouraged her daughter to live a normal teenage life during her pregnancy, but Sakura did not think that was at all possible since most teenage girls don't walk around pregnant and have to deal with the issues she has to handle. Nevertheless, she did not want to keep her mom waiting and got up from her bed. It felt different, waking up in a bright and pastel colored room with feather weight bedsheets. It was not a bad feeling, just different.

Prying herself from her warm bed, Sakura made way for the shower, getting ready and in twenty minutes, she made her way down the steps and heard more than one voice echoing in the kitchen.

"Yeap! Sakura is going to be new so I expect you to be nice to her." She heard her mom say and the other girl made a loud and bold statement as a response.

"Don't worry! I will be sure to make sure she finds her classes alright."

"Oh Sakura!" Her mom yelled when she saw her daughter walk around the corner into the kitchen. "My co-worker has a daughter who attends the same school and in the same grade as you. We figured her daughter would help you around the school a bit, maybe even be friends!" she cooed, looking at her daughter with a larges smile, setting down a plate with waffles and eggs on the table. From behind, Sakura could only tell that she was around her own height and weight, long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail that fell all the way down to her lower back. When the girl turned around, the first thing she noticed was her cool blue eyes, gentle but also feisty. A small grin plastered across the blonde haired girl made Sakura a bit uneasy.

"Hey there! I am Ino!" She introduced herself.

"S-Sakura." The young pinkette stuttered. Ino seemed really friendly so far and smiled brightly at her.

"You should eat breakfast! With your first day, I am sure it will be long and scary. I would eat to help keep your nerves down. Well, that's what I do anyways."

"O-ok."

"We have another thirty minutes before your classes start hun." Her mom added. "I am taking you and Ino to the school. It's within walking distance but I figured since I am going grocery shopping, I will drop you off and to wish you a good day!"

Sakura looked down at her plate of food. She was feeling really hungry but did not want to eat. The last thing she wanted to happen was get sick on her first day to an unknown school.

"Some on Billboard brow! Eat up! We don't have a lot of time." Ino exclaimed, frustrated at Sakura's apathetic look and responses. "You act like your puppy was ran over by a car and you watched the scene unfold in a middle of a high way. Sheesh."

Sakura's mom giggled in the background as Sakura glared at her and then back at the blonde.

"Who are you to call me billboard brow, Pig?" She stabbed her waffle, using her knife to cut into the food and take a bite.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes girls. Make sure to be ready!" Her mother hummed, swiftly leaving the kitchen after cleaning up her pans and headed up to her room.

XX

"Eww! You have Kabuto first hour!" Ino exclaimed, looking at Sakura's class schedule. "That guy is creepy and a pedophile. Make sure to stay away from him."

"How am I suppose to stay away from a teacher? I will be around him the entire hour."

"Easily, try to avoid eye contact, after class talks and so on. He's just a creeper and his partner Orochimaru is worse. But other than him being a creeper, he's a good teacher. I don't think you will have issues in his room." She explained. "Oh! And you will have so much fun in Nursing class! You will meet Hinata in there with me! Shizune is also the best teacher in this school and when I say best, I do not mean friendly and cool, I also mean best at teaching. Well, when you have a class of all girls and your teacher is a girl, we have some crazy talks! It's fun. It's more like a small family than a class. Tsunade did not lie about how great it is and not to mention the scholarship. I know I will get it!"

-Flashback-

They had arrived at the school, walking to the office to receive Sakura's class schedule. After being introduced to the secretary, they were summoned into the principals office.

Principal Tsunade.

Her blonde long hair split at the base of her neck into two pony tails, her face was at ease and relaxed. The first thing Sakura noticed were her overly large breasts. 'They have to be bigger than D's!' the pinkette thought to herself, feeling a little bit odd that she was staring at her principals breasts. She immediately looked up into the honey colored eyes as Tsunade started talking.

"Ah, hello Sakura Haruno. Your mother called me on the phone telling me about you and your situation. I am glad we have another student to add to our community and I was very excited when your mother told me that you wanted to go into the medical field when you graduate from high school, am I correct?"

Sakura bowed out of respect. "Yes ma'am."

"Your mother had requested and I placed you in a nursing class. We are the first high school in the country to start such a class and you will be taught by my assistant, Shizune." Tsunade held her hand out towards the other blonde in the room. "Ino here is also in that class. At the end of the year, Shizune discusses about each student's talent and education and we pick a student who we believe has the most talent and success. Once we pick a student, at graduation, we announce the student and they receive a scholarship to the local medical school. Luckily, I am one of the owners of the medical school that also runs the hospital. I wouldn't like to call it a learning hospital for medical students because we are the best in the state but that is exactly what we do. We give students opportunities to learn first hand beside doctor's and nurses. Of course, first two years, students do not help patients without a doctor or nurse around to watch over them but over time, when the board agrees and you pass your test, you are able to get your medical degree. I have seen your transcript from your old high school and noticed you are top of your class and also an honor student. You were much liked and favored by your teachers and volunteered in your community. I have no doubt that you will find this school fitting for your needs. I have high expectations. If you have any questions, please, be sure to ask me or Ino any you may have. You are dismissed."

As the girls were on their way out of the office, Tsunade had made one last comment.

"Oh and Sakura. If you will be hanging out with Ino and her friends, I have no doubt that you will meet 'him'. I give you permission to slap him around when the situation calls for it. You may now leave." The principal waved as a dismissal.

"Him? Who is he?" she asked and felt Ino push her out the door.

"Oh you will know who she is talking about."

XX

"I think you will enjoy it as much as I do. Ok, lets see what else you have." Ino look through her schedule again. "Well, you and I have every class together except the first class. I bet your mom and my mom did that on purpose." Ino frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "How could my mom have asked to schedule my classes with you?"

Ino giggled. "Your mom is friends with Tsunade and my mother as well. Not sure how they met since my mom run's a flower shop and your mom runs and owners a bakery while Tsunade is a principal and owns part of the hospital and school. They just know each other and talk a lot about things like their families. I am sure they talked about you being placed in classes with me."

"So why are we not in Biology together?"

"I already took all my science credits for graduation. I am guessing you still needed one?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I was in an AP Bio class at my old school."

"Then that is why you are in that class and I am not. Makes sen..." Ino was cut off when the five minute bell rang. "Shoot! Ok Sakura, your room is right here." Ino pointed at the door. She had showed her around the the main hallway as she was talking to her about her classes. "Have fun! I will meet you outside this door when class is done!" in a flash, she was running down the hall towards her own class.

XX

Sakura's first and second class went smoothly. Attendance, an introduction to her as the new student and then into lecture. First period with Kabuto went smoothly taking notes as appointed looking at her neighbor's book. Second period was more fun with Ino around, who introduced her to Hinata, the girl she had mentioned earlier. There was something about Hinata that Sakura really liked the black haired female. Timid and shy, Sakura did feel comfortable, knowing Hinata wouldn't be the kind to judge.

On their way to third period, Ino pushed the pinkette to the side of the hall, leaning forward and started to whisper. "I have to warn you about this next class. There is 'him' in that class. Remember Tsunade mentioned him as we walked out of her office earlier."

"Yeah. Why would I have to be careful of him anyways? Why are you guys making a big deal?"

Ino sighed, brushing some stray hairs from her face. "You will find out the hard way. Just, when he act's too stupid, smack him. He won't shut up but it's fun." She giggled and started to walk into the classroom.

They took their seats near the front, Sakura sitting behind Ino at the end of one of the rows. "Hey Ino!" A voice called out over the rest of the noisy classroom. They both turned towards the door, seeing a flash of yellow run across the classroom and right in her face stood a tall, tan blonde. "Hide me Ino! He's going to kill me!" He cried, trying to duck under her desk away from the door. Sakura's eyes grew when she saw a brunette boy come in, fuming mad and searched the room for a specific person.

"Naruto! We have class together so you can't hide!" the boy yelled.

"Kiba, he's over here." Ino caught his attention lightly kicking Naruto. The blonde popped up from under the desk, scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Heh heh. Hey Kiba. How's it going?" He tried to play it off but Kiba was already dashing half way across the classroom when Naruto finished his sentence. "Shit!" He yelled, running as far from the angry boy as he could get. "Kiba! It was just a joke! A JOKE!"

"A joke my ass! Dumping water on someone is a prank. Taking someone's call phone is a prank. Telling them that their sister is ugly is not a joke!"

"NARUTO!" Ino called out. "You called Kiba's sister ugly?"

Dodging Kiba's grasp and hurdling around the kids in their seats, he tripped on his own feet, falling down face first with Kiba right behind, falling on top.

"Boys!" A feminine and yet demanding voice called out from the doorway. Kurenai was their algebra two teacher, beautiful and from the looks of it, she had a bump on her that yelled, "baby". "If I come in this classroom once more and you two are fighting, I will make sure to give you Saturday detention with Kabuto."

The boys sat up instantly, bowing before their teacher. "Yes ma'am" they said in unison, turning and sitting in their seats next to Ino not even noticing Sakura.

"Alright. We have a new student in class so I expect you all to treat her kindly. Haruno...Sakura? Sakura raised an anxious hand while everyone turned to face her. She hated when everyone was watching her. At her old school, it was fine and she enjoyed the attention. Now, she was scared. Scared because she did not know anyone nor did she have a reputation to be dating the most popular and wealthy guy in school. Here, she was just another girl, another name.

"Hello Sakura, I am Mrs. Kurenai, your Algebra two teacher. Why don't you share something about yourself with us. Tell us where you were born, where you are from, why you moved here and what you plan to do after high school if you know."

Everyone turned in their seats and sat to listen to Sakura's answer's. She turned in her set to face the students directly. Sitting on the end of the row gave her a good view of everyone in the class. "H-hello. I am Sakura Haruno. I am originally from Otogakure but I was born here in Konoha. I left to move in with my mother and I plan to go into the medical field when I graduate."

Naruto had felt a little stupid now, his first introduction in front of the pink goddess was him running in the classroom and hiding behind Ino like a coward. If he had slowed down and examined the girl beside Ino, maybe he would have had a chance to talk to her before class started. But no, he was too much of an idiot to even notice a new student, a beautiful one at that. Sakura slid back into place at her desk, her hands folded on her lap and tried to smile at the teacher.

"Oh wow. All the way from Otogakure. That is a way's indeed. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your senior year here at Konoha." Kurenai added before taking attendance. "Alright, does everyone have chapter 3.5 homework done? If not, your out of luck for points for today. Pass your homework paper to the person on your right and have them grade the answers." She instructed.

Kiba reluctantly handed his over to Ino who smiled at him. Since she was on the end, she had to pass her's down to the person on the other end of the row. Naruto sat there, gripping his paper that we was suppose to hand over to the pretty pinkette to his right. In the past, Naruto never had cared about what people thought of his grades but today, he did not want the pinkette to think he was dumb.

"You going to hand me your paper? Or do you not want it graded?" She chuckled and did not let it pass how scared the blonde haired boy looked. "It's ok if you have a couple wrong. Not everyone's strong point is Algebra."

He felt a jolt of electricity when he handed his paper over and their hands rubbed each other in the process. Naruto took note of her perfectly trimmed nails painted light green to match her eyes. Her smell was intoxicating of cherry blossoms and her pink pale skin accented her long pink hair. There was one thing that he did notice was the dullness in her eyes, a depth of pain he recognized and he wanted to reach out, to turn on a light of hope for her.

"Naruto. Please pay attention." Kurenai spoke as the class giggled.

"That's just like you Naruto." Ino whispered to him. "Always spacing out."

Kurenai went back to giving off the answer's as the students marked wrong answer's while Naruto slumped down in his chair out of embarrassment.

XX

Lunch time arrived and the whole gang was at the table. Sakura sat between Hinata and Ino at the round table, eating her small hot lunch provided from the school. Kiba and Naruto sat to Ino's right and then Gaara and Shikamaru sat around the rest of the table.

"Aww man! That prank would be so awesome!" Kiba laughed, banging his hand on the table. "Kakashi would hate us for it but oh it would be so awesome as a senior prank!"

"You guys! Don't do something so extreme like that! It's suppose to just be funny, not torturous!" Ino added, trying to hold her cup of soup so it would not spill over from Kiba's pounding. "Kakashi would put you in detention with Mr. Guy or Kabuto for the rest of your high school career!"

"So?" Naruto exclaimed. "It would be funny!"

"Yeah! And his face would be great! It would be something the whole school will remember for the rest of it's schooling days!"

"Yeah and Tsunade would pound you both into the ground."

"She's too old!" Naruto added, placing his hands behind his head. "She wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me. I can't even imagine seeing her run! Her boobs would be too much weight."

"Naruto!" the girls exclaimed, horrid that he would say such a thing.

"That was mean!" Ino added.

Kiba even leaned over and smacked the back of his head, sending the blonde forward into the table.

"Yeah! I still need to pound you into the ground myself for what you said about my sister!"

"It was a joke Kiba! A JOKE!"

"And that's just it Naruto. Your jokes can be too much. Why do you think we smack you from time to time." Shikamaru cut in, his head in his arms on the table. "Not that they bother me, I just know that's why Ino and Kiba smack you."

"You just don't understand a woman's mind" The blonde haired girl said matter-of-factly and swished her hair over her shoulder. "Nor do you understand their heart."

"Which is too much work and impossible I may add." Shikamaru added.

Ino glared at the brunette who's face was hidden, his muffled voice barely audible for the group to hear.

"And somehow your lazy ass has a girlfriend. Poor girl."

"She's happy I may add." He said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Wait! Since when do you have a girlfriend!" Kiba and Naruto yelled, leaning forward towards the lazy boy.

"For a while now. It's not like I want to go around saying so."

"And she's in college." Ino said.

"And my sister." Gaara spoke for the first time since they arrived at the table.

"What? Your dating Temari!" Kiba yelled.

"Dang! I feel bad for you!" Naruto laughed. "She's hot tempered and bossy."

Sakura had been listening to the conversation between Ino and her friends, taking note of everyone's personalities. She came to the conclusion that Shikamaru was lazy, only speaking when needed and never wasted a breath. A bit cute but it's not like she was able to see his face that long since he has been sleeping most of the time. Hinata and Gaara was quiet and hardly ever talked, Hinata being shy and Gaara just not caring. Kiba was loud and obnoxious but not as much as Naruto. Naruto was just, the prankster and the class clown. After grading his Algebra two homework, she also figured out he was not exactly the smartest nor did he seem to care. He was a bit cute as well and his pouty face looked like a kid at times which made her giggle.

"And what's wrong with that?" Sakura added, speaking up since lunch started as well.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking confused.

They were all startled to hear her talk friendly and mockingly to Naruto. "What's wrong with a bossy and hot tempered girl?" Crossing her arms, she gave him an unimpressed look, her emerald eyes digging into his blue. "Maybe she just knows what she wants and maybe Shikamaru loves her for that. Ever thought of that?" Naruto was frozen, not knowing what to say back to that.

"S-sorry."

The entire table turned towards Naruto, noticing he backed off way too fast and sunk in his chair. Even Gaara was shocked and wide eyed as he studied Naruto who looked like he was a kicked puppy in a corner. 'What on Earth?' Ino thought and it dawned on her. The pink blush across Naruto's cheeks and his attitude around Sakura was different than normal. Even in last period, Algebra, Naruto was quiet and hardly interrupted and cracked jokes like he normally does. A wide grin was smacked across Ino's face. 'Naruto has a crush!' She inwardly laughed. 'Awww.' When she made eye contact with him, she winked, startling the blonde.

'Crap! Does she know? Am I blushing? No. I can't be.' Feeling his cheek's, a warm flash crossed his face.

'He's flustered!' Ino laughed again.

"So Sakura. Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Ino asked, winking at Naruto again who looked paranoid that Ino was actually trying to get information from Sakura for him.

"Well. Sorta I guess."

"Sorta? How can you sort of have a boyfriend? You either have one or don't."

Ino almost felt bad for asking after she saw the expression in Sakura's eye's, her head looking down into her lap.

"No. We broke up before I moved here."

The girl's "awed" and felt sorry for their friend. Break ups were never fun to deal with.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder for comfort. Hinata was always the type to comfort and sometimes made cookies and rice balls for her friends who were having a hard time. When Naruto's grandfather passed away, Hinata had planned and small little party and baked him some home made ramen to cheer him up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ino and the crew took it as 'back off and leave the subject alone' which they knew was probably best for the girl. She did not know anyone really well so why would she open up so suddenly. It must have been a rough good-bye for Sakura when she left her old school.

"How about we hang out this weekend!" Naruto added with much excitement. There was one thing Naruto was good at and it was changing a stale atmosphere into a happy and bright one. "Let's go see a movie or something! Go shopping or something. Hinata's birthday is in a month and so is Christmas. I figured since it's after Thanksgiving, it would be a great time to get a head start on Christmas gifts." His smile filled the table up with smiles and Hinata blushed.

"Oh! And are we going to do the Christmas gift exchange between us?" Kiba added almost wagging his tail, that is, if he had one.

"We should." Hinata peeped.

"And let's have a party at someone's house as well when we do the exchange so we see what everyone gets!" Naruto added, a little bit more excited about this then everyone else.

"So should we draw names or buy something for everyone?" Shikamaru mumbled. "I don't have a lot of cash and it would take forever to figured out something for everyone."

"Yeah, I don't have much cash either." Gaara added.

"Alright. We will draw names. It will be like a secret Santa thing!" Ino added. "And we could have the party at my house, that is, if my mom say's it is ok."

"You want to Sakura?" Hinata asked, smiling at her.

It is not like she could say no to something like this but she did want to be involved, keep her mind away from her old school and old friends...especially off of Sasuke.

"Sure. If Ino can't hold the party at her house, I am sure my mom would be ok with it being at ours. It's just my mom and I so we do have a lot of space for everyone." Even though she did say her house could be used, she was hoping that Ino's mom would allow the party at her house.

"Alright! Awesome! I will bring in names tomorrow on a paper and we will all pick from a Tupperware. Whoever you get, you buy them a gift and it better be nothing more expensive than $20. That way, no one will get a more expensive gift than another person since some of us are constrained on cash this year."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" Kiba happily added.

Hinata, Gaara and Shikamaru nodded their understanding and agreement.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Ino shouted with joy, grabbing a hold of Sakura's arms.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! 3 I appreciate your time in reading and writing. ;)

P.S. In case you are wondering, I am not stopping with my other 2 FF's based on NarutoXSasuke. I am still writing chapters for them. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Santa

NarutoXSakura; Send me a savior by Malverstation

Full Summary:

One night after the state championship football game, Sakura tells her boyfriend, Sasuke that she will grant him one wish for his success on the football team. Sadly, he asks her for her virginity, which she get's scared and say's no. Sasuke does not take no as an answer and persuades her into doing his wish. A month later, Sakura finds out she is pregnant and Sasuke wants her to get an abortion but Sakura does not and asks her father what to do. After Sakura's father finds out she is pregnant, he sends his daughter to her mother to handle the pregnant teen. So Sakura moves from Otogakure to Konoha where she meets Naruto and the gang. She thinks she can never love or trust another man as she did with Sasuke.

Alternative Universe- High School- Senior Year

* * *

**Chapter 3: **recap:

"Alright! Awesome! I will bring in names tomorrow on a paper and we will all pick from a Tupperware. Whoever you get, you buy them a gift and it better be nothing more expensive than $20. That way, no one will get a more expensive gift than another person since some of us are constrained on cash this year."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" Kiba happily added.

Hinata, Gaara and Shikamaru nodded their understanding and agreement.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Ino shouted with joy, grabbing a hold of Sakura's arms.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Secret Santa

The weekend approached fast after lunch that day. Everyone agreed to meet Saturday afternoon, giving Kiba and Naruto their much needed sleep and gave the girls their much needed time to put on their make up. It was actually Hinata's idea to have a sleep over at her house Friday night and then all the girls would go out together to the mall to meet up with the boys. Ino had created the cards for everyone to pick from randomly so that while they were at the mall, they could search for any gift ideas for that person they would get.

Xxx Friday Night xxx

It had been the first time in a long time that Sakura had actually had a sleep over with more than one other girl. She really didn't want to go but her mom convinced her that she needed to get close to other girls, find emotional support. Sakura, of course, thought her mom was just retarded and shrugged her comment off but that night, she thought about it and agreed with her mom. She did need friends to help her through things, since all of her friends were back home. But sitting in a large room with three other girls was a big deal in her mind but something about them comforted her. Hinata was sweet, kind and always polite. She could sense when someone was happy or hurt, a rather motherly feel to her. Tenten was the tomboy, talking about sports and how she hopes she gets to see her favorite hockey team play this coming Sunday night. Ino was, well, Ino. She was loud and pushy but in a friendly manner. A bit of an airhead but settle. When it turned around eleven at night, all the girls were laying on the floor, blankets, pillows and stuffed animals covering and swarming their bodies as they talked and gossiped.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Konoha?" Tenten asked, catching Sakura off guard. She was distracted about what was happening with Sasuke this moment. It was a Friday night which probably meant he was having a basketball game...or practice. Who knows?

"It's...nice. A lot more tree's than back in my home town." She added, laying on her stomach and pulling a pillow to her face.

"So what do you think about the guys?" Ino asked, craving more drama in her life than necessary.

"Who?" Sakura pretended to not understand, but was just delaying the question.

"The guys! You know, Kiba, Shika, Naruto, Gaara...them."

"Oh. Well, I don't know. They are ok I guess." Ino was not happy with her response and decided to dig in deeper. After all, it was Sakura who had been the only girl to have such an effect on Naruto and she wanted to know how Sakura felt about him. Knowing the blonde idiot, he would never admit to Sakura or even make a move, she had to do it for him whether he want's her to or not. 'He can thank me later.' Ino thought to herself.

"Ok. How about this. What do you think of Kiba?" Tenten asked, equally curious.

The pink haired girl thought for a moment, trying to remember their faces with their names. "He's sort of loud and hairy. I mean, hairy as in he had dog hair on his clothes and his eye's are a bit freaky of you ask me." The girls giggled.

"That's because Kiba's mom owns a veterinary and handles animals. Kiba helps with taking care of the pets that stay with them. He also has his own dog, Akumaru. When we hang out in public places outside, Kiba will bring Akumaru with him so I think you will see him sooner or later." Ino explained.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"He's smart but lazy. He's ok I guess. He gives realistic opinions."

"What about Gaara?" Ino asked this time, beating Tenten to the next guy.

"No offense to him but he scares me."

All the girls giggled at her response, Hinata pipping up, "E-everyone's afraid of G-Gaara but he's really a nice guy."

"Although! I did hear he murdered his parents!" Tenten added, looking at Ino for support.

"I think those are just rumor's. Gaara, I can't see him going that insane...yet."

"Yet?" Sakura asked.

"You never know. One day he may snap and kill everyone in his path!"

"Ok. Now your crazy." Sakura added.

"So what about Naruto?" The blonde quickly asked, changing the subject from Gaara to Naruto.

"He's also loud like Kiba. Funny but not the smartest."

"That's Naruto for you." Tenten sighed. "He's always just bouncing around like there's nothing wrong."  
"What...do you mean?" Sakura asked, a little curious to what Tenten meant by 'like nothings wrong'.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata all looked at each other, hesitant on telling Sakura about Naruto's past. They nodded, looking back at the confused pink haired girl. "Naruto witnessed his father's death when he was younger." Tenten started, Ino following.

"His father owned a big company and according to police reports and what little Naruto has said, the guy who murdered his father was a competitor who got of Scott-free."

"What? How?"

"I'm sorry but that is all I can say. Naruto would have to be the one to tell you if and when he want's to."

"What about his mother?"

"Oh, she's alive. She works two jobs of course, to pay for the court and lawyers fee's from the court case that happened."

"Oh, I had no idea. He always seems so happy."

"Th-that's Naruto for y-you." Hinata stuttered. "He always acts h-happy no matter the situation."

There was a minute of silence between all the girl's before Ino suggested that they make popcorn and watch a movie. For the rest of the night, Sakura could not get Naruto out of her head. How could someone who went through such a tragedy act like there was not a care in the world. Here she was, going into a depression and her growing hatred for her situation that she forgot that people have had a life harder then she had and yet, they were happy. What made Naruto happy? Living and striving so nicely in society.

* * *

"Gahhh!" Ino growled as she tapped her foot on the glazed flooring at the mall. It was crowded since it was a Saturday and after Thanksgiving and hence the growing frustration Ino had when they arrived at their destination and the boy's were no where to be seen.

"M-maybe they got stuck in traffic." Hinata tried to reason, to calm the girl down. Right after Hinata finished her sentence, they all jumped when they heard a familiar voice yell out Ino's name and a blonde tuft of hair jumping through the crowded hall. Right behind the blonde was a brunette, an angry brunette to no surprise.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba yelled, pushing everyone in his way to get to Naruto faster.

"Naruto! What did you do this time?" Tenten asked as the blonde showed up in their eye sight, fear and yet a grin on his face.

"I did nothing!" He laughed, reaching Tenten and hiding behind her, using her as a body guard.

"You know, you should really stop using us girl's as protection." Tenten merely said as she watched Kiba reached them.

"Yeah Naruto! Quit being a pussy and face me!"

"I did nothing wrong! I have the right to have my own opinion as a citizen."

"Bastard!" Kiba yelled, rushing at Naruto, being stopped by Tenten with a single hand.

"Quit it Kiba! Your making a scene!"

"Yeah! What did Naruto do and then we can decide if Naruto deserves the beating." Ino stated, pulling Kiba back.

"He fucking said that my car smells of wet dog!" His fury was ranging but none of the girls could hold back the laughter.

"HAHA! KIBA!" Ino laughed, smacking his back. "You are too sensitive!"

"I am not!" He fought back.

"Well, the truth can hurt sometimes." Tenten said, shrugging her shoulders. "Someone needed to be honest with you."

"You guys are just favoring Naruto over me! I know it! Watch our back Naruto, I will get you back." He threatened, calming down at the thought of revenge.

"Alright guys, since we are all here," Ino said, watching Shikamaru, Sai and the rest walk up to them. "I have a hat here and we can all pick a name from it so we can get idea's started while we are here at the mall, having fun." Her cheery voice and actions called everyone to agree, waiting their turn to pick a name.

Of course, Hinata was flustered, she knew people were also thinking of her birthday that was coming up. She did not like the attention but she could do nothing about it.

Tenten was the first to pick a name, getting Shikamaru as her result. Sai then followed, opening his paper, getting Ino. Shikamaru picked his paper, getting Hinata. Naruto picked his paper, receiving Sakura and blushed. Kiba then picked his paper, getting Sai. Sakura picked a piece, getting Naruto and finally, Ino picked the last piece of paper, Kiba as her result.

"Now no one tell anyone who you got, no matter how much anyone asks you. We know that if someone else knows, the other person may find out and that would ruin their secret Santa surprise." Shikamaru said, glaring at Ino as she stood uneasy.

"It was an accident!" Ino stated. "I didn't mean to ruin it for you!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba growled.

"Ok guys, what are we going to do now?" Naruto questioned, his hands in his pockets, switching weight from one leg to the other, bored and anxious for the day. Today would be the first day he spent it around Sakura outside of school. Maybe through today, he would find out more about her since they were not under the watch of teacher's.

"Well, did you guy's want to look around in stores or watch a movie first?"

* * *

When the movie ended, the group meet outside of an FYE store, across from the cinema. With as persistent as Ino was, she was able to place Sakura between herself and Naruto, mostly just to push Naruto closer to the pink haired girl since Naruto would not make an effort to. Now she was eying the two who started a small chat while the rest of the group were gathering from the packed movie exits. When everyone arrived, Ino clapped, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok!So are we all just going to go to the stores together or split into small groups and meet up later for dinner?"

"I prefer to split up." Shikamaru announced, picking his ear. "Knowing you girls, you would spend hour's in a packed store that smells like my mother took a bath in a perfume bottle." Sai smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Ok then. You boy's can do your own thing." Tenten said, "What time will we meet up and where?"

"How about in two hours, 4:45? We could eat in the food court so why not meet up there?"

The rest of the group agreed, the boys and girls splitting up, going their own direction. The girls watched as all the guys walked away, hands in their pocket, walking straight towards the video game store.

"Typical." Tenten added, a small glare in her eye's but turned towards the girls. "So, where first?"

"Oh!" Ino shouted. "How about we go to Konoha's Fashion! They have a sale on all their sweaters for the winter season." They all silently agreed and headed the opposite direction, chatting and laughing.

"Yo dude, you watching her?" Kiba asked, nudging Naruto's side, who was pretending to be playing the PlayStation 3 counsel, but was really standing there watching the girls through the glass at the front of the store. Well, not watching the girls, just one in particular. He had been watching what he did and said whenever Sakura was around, making sure to keep a good impression, which he didn't feel he was doing such a good job. With all the small glances he made at her every once in a while, she was not even paying attention to him. Actually, she wasn't saying or doing much, just following Ino's moves.

"I want to see her smile." Naruto thought out loud, realizing Kiba was still next to him when he started to laugh.

"Dude! You could probably make her laugh! Fuck! You make Neji laugh whenever he visit's from college! I think you are the only one who can pull a fucking stick out of anyone's ass if you tried."

"Yeah but, I can't just say or do anything stupid."

"Why not?"

"Why? I...well..."

Kiba grinned, rubbing the top of Naruto's head earring a growl from the blonde who pushed his hands away from his hair. "Haha! Your acting like a pussy! You should just act like yourself! If you didn't, then she wouldn't like you for who you are. Making an impression is useless with you. You need to be honest with who you are in front of her."

Another growl was heard from the blonde; he knew his dumb friend was right, he was just scared.

"Did you guy's see what Sai is wearing today!" Ino giggled as they were in the store, looking through a rack of sweater's. "It really show's off his chest and arms! Mmmm!" You could see a shiver make it's way up Ino's back as she was dreaming about her secret crush. The rest of the girls signed, this was no new news for them. They heard it all from her before, pointing out every single cute guy that they came across. Sakura was the one who didn't react or was listening, she was concentrating on looking at the sizes of the sweater's, thinking to herself.

The thought of clothes was itching at her. With this baby she was going to have, she knew her clothes would not fit her during the pregnancy and may not fit even after. The last thing she wanted to do was focus on buying new shirt's, just to fit over her belly when it got to be of maximum size. She grumbled at the thought, knowing her secret would not be a secret at that point and she would have to tell people. Well, not tell them the details but they would know she was pregnant with someone's child.

"What do you think, Sakura?" Ino asked, holding up a dark green sweater with a hood. "Does this green work with my complexion?"

Sakura all but gave her a look of which Ino had grown two heads. "I...I don't know."

"Pssshh!" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You don't know fashion so you?"

Well, that was not far from the truth, she never could find clothing that was fashionable except for the clothing that were matched in magazines and online. She needed guidance, ideas, examples, not something right out of the blue with no help.

"Well, not really." Sakura said, going back to the sweater she was looking at. It was a beautiful sweater, looked like it was hand knitted and was warm. The inside had an extra layer of polyester material to give better insulation and the color, oh the color was a beautiful maroon color also with a hood filled with fur like fabric along the inside. It did have a small logo on the hood that said "Konoha" but she could live with that. Then she went to look at the price, she gasped. She had money but not sixty dollars to buy a single sweatshirt...not to mention her mom gave her some money to find some clothes that were just a size or two larger than what she needed, for future use.

Ino didn't miss the disappointed look Sakura held when she flipped the tag to see the price. It must have been way too expensive for her taste. Even with the sale, it was probably more than she was bargaining for.

* * *

The rest of the day went smooth but when they meet back up with the guys, they were hit with a whirlwind of two hyper boys, Kiba and Naruto. The blonde had became who he was with no worry of being an idiot in front of Sakura anymore, he was just going to have fun and see if he could make her smile. He got a couple of laughs and some small smiles but nothing big as he had hoped. 'Something must be bugging her.' Naruto thought, coming to the conclusion that Sakura was holding back something from everyone. Of course, he didn't know her very long and for all he knew, this may be how she normally acted but he didn't want to believe it. Before they split up to go home, Naruto had grabbed Sakura and exchange number's to text. He had offered her to text him anytime she needed. She politely nodded and left with Ino and the other girl's.

When Sakura got home, her mother had dinner ready, not knowing Sakura had dinner not to long ago but decided to sit and eat a little just to please her mother.

"How was the mall?" Her mother asked, genuinely interested.

"It was ok."

"Meet any new guys?" She asked, teasing her daughter.

"What! NO!" Her mother burst out into laughter from her daughter's face. She had turned beet red with a terrified look on her face. "It's not funny mom!" She said, grabbing a piece of cooked broccoli and eating the top half off in one bite out of frustration.

"I'm sorry hun. I just wanted to see your reaction...that's all."

"Great." She mumbled. Her mother couldn't help but look at her daughter with empathy. She knew her daughter was having a hard time and the last thing on her mind was another guy in her life. Sasuke was still in her daughter's mind, but from what she heard and read about the boy, she didn't really want to encourage the relationship further, since Sasuke didn't even want the child. She sighed, putting down her utensils.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You know, you don't have to feel obligated to be faithful to Sasuke."

"I know."

"You should just enjoy your life that you have now."

"I know."

"And meet new guys. You never know when a better one will come your way."

"I know."

Again, her mom sighed, looking at her daughter who was looking down at her plate, showing no real emotion. "I love you Sakura, I just want you to feel safe and happy."

"I know." She whispered, getting up from the table to get ready for bed. Of course, it was a few hours before bed but she wanted out of her clothes and into pajamas and just relax for the rest of the night. She had all her homework done for the weekend and all she wanted to do was just be lazy for the remaining time until Monday when classes started again.

After her long, warm shower, she saw her cell phone light up.

"1 new text message." She read out loud. Pressing the circle button on her cell, she clicked "open" and read the message:

"Sakura, I hope you had a great time today! I know Ino can be too much to handle at time's. Lol. Hope you have a good night. -Naruto"

She slid the bottom side of her phone down so start typing on her mini keyboard.

"Thanks Naruto. You have a good night as well. -Sakura"

When she closed her phone, she went to blow dry her hair. Before she knew it, her phone was lit up again, signaling another text message. She opened it.

"I will! :) -Naruto."

She smiled slightly. The blonde haired boy was something else, he acted like an idiot but was not ashamed. Making people laugh was like his high, something that kept him living day to day. Sasuke was the opposite, cool and collect at all times. He had to be since he was, after all, an Uchiha and had to put up a good face for the public.

"Sakura!" Her mother sang as she opened up the bathroom door, poking her head in. Out of fear of her mother seeing the text message, Sakura quickly hid it out of her mother's view.

"Yes mum?"

Her mom looked at her suspiciously. She saw the cell phone before Sakura hid it and knew that Sakura was embarrassed about something. "Oh, did you get a text message?" She asked, pointing at Sakura's hand furthest from her mother, the one hiding the phone.

"Oh..ahh. Yes. I did."

"From who?"

'Quick Sakura, think of a name, think of a name.' She thought, "Ino."

"Oh, let her know I said hi!" Her mother chirped. "Anyways, I decided to ask if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow! We can go shopping if you are not worn out from today's shopping."

Well, she wasn't tired from shopping today, actually the only thing she bought was dinner. Ino may have spent money on clothes, make up and body mist but Sakura had no desire to shop in front of the other girls. She wouldn't feel as bad shopping with her mother for new clothing for the upcoming months. It was probably better to do it sooner than later.

"Sakura?" Her mother waved a hand in front of her face. "Your spacing out dear."

Jumping out of her trance, she smiled at her mother, "Sure mum. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you tomorrow."

"Awesome! Make sure to be up before eleven! I like to make sure I get in the store before the church people do." She giggled, closing the door lightly behind her, leaving Sakura looking down at her hand holding the cell phone. She still had no bloody idea how or when she was going to tell her friends. Well, she didn't need to right now but eventually, she would. Sakura sighed, getting ready for bed and finally made her way into her soft comforter, in her safe haven. Less than five minutes later, her mother's cat, Cinnabun, jumped on her bed, purring when she landed. She started walking across Sakura's body, stepping on her stomach which made Sakura wench in pain for a second before the cat turned to walk up to her face, sniffing before rubbing it's head on her face. The pinkette just blew the loose cat hair off her face before being rubbed again.

"Cinnabun, stop." She whined, turning onto her side away from the cat. Cinnabun just purred, kneading her paws in and out of her comforter before walking up and over Sakura's body again. Sakura was not expecting a cool wet tongue to lick right below her left eye, she never noticed she had started crying and Cinnabun licked up a single tear. (2)

* * *

The moon was out. Just as bright as the sun during the day but it was cold, below freezing but Naruto loved to sit on the roof outside his window, looking up at the stars. His breath caught in the air, creating a small cloud of mist that rolled into the air. There was always one constellation that Naruto had always liked. It was a small one, not a lot of people heard of it but he had, his father told him the story.

Xx Flash Back xX

"Naruto?" A gentle voice said. "You see up there, see the row of four red stars there?" The older blonde haired man asked, pointing up at the sky, his four year old son laying on his chest, looking up at where his finger was pointing.

"Yeah" He said, not really seeing the star's but going along with his father. It didn't matter seeing the stars, he was glad to be with his father on a weekend. He was usually very busy and he loved every minute with him.

"Right above that row of red stars, there is another red star called the Albireo. Between that star and the row of red stars is another red star. That is part of the constellation called Vulpecula the fox. They say the fox has a goose in it's mouth and anyone born between September and December are cunning like a fox."

"Really?" Naruto asked, trying to lean his head back so he could look up at his father, failing when he realized his head can only go so far back.

"Yep. That mean's you fall in that category." He giggled, Naruto feeling his father's chest move rapidly from the laughter. It wasn't until after his father's death that Naruto did his research and looked for the constellation, claiming it to be his father's and his constellation.

* * *

Naruto grabbed the fox necklace that was around his neck. When his fifth birthday arrived, he had received the fox necklace from his father, telling Naruto he was a cunning young fox, able to get away with trouble from his mother. That earned a smack to his fathers head from his wife, which Naruto laughed about. He smiled lightly, looking up at the star's when he heard the window to his room open.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" His mother asked, her red long hair blowing across her face, causing her to shiver.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" She paused, noticing that Naruto was gripping the fox necklace very tightly, looking up towards the stars. She sighed, crawling out Naruto's window and sat beside him. "What's on your mind?"

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly letting it out when he laid on his back. "I am just asking dad for suggestions."

"And?"

"He said to tell you to cook better food for me." He laughed, his mom giving him this time a smack to his head.

"He did not! He loved my cooking!" She argued.

"So you think. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Fine then, no more home made ramen for you."

"No no no! I was kidding mom! Please not the ramen!"

It was Kushina's turn to laugh while Naruto whimpered, his eyes getting big and watery to beg his mom to not take away the very substance that keeps him alive. "You know I wouldn't torture you like that. But seriously, what were you doing."

"I already said, asking dad for advice."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, it's sort of embarrassing. I mean.." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. "...it is sort of about a girl I just meet."

"Awe! Naruto! What does she look like? Is she pretty? Where is she from?"

"Mom! This is why I don't ask you. At least when I ask dad, he doesn't cloud me with questions!"

She laughed, leaning over to hug her son. He was eighteen, she was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later. She was hoping sooner rather than later, having grand kids running around sounded so nice to her, especially when Naruto moves out and her house will be quiet. "What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura? That's a beautiful name."

Naruto nodded, looking down at his feet, blushing. "So, what does she look like?"

"Well. She has shoulder length pink hair, beautiful aqua green eyes and skin that look's radiant."

"She sounds beautiful."

"Very. But...she moved here from Otogakure. I don't know much but all I know is that she did have a boyfriend back home but from her reaction, I would say it didn't end well. She seems hurt, upset about something. I can't just go up to her and ask."

"Wait, Sakura was her name?" She asked, remembering something from a couple day's ago.

"Yeah?" Naruto questioned, wondering why his mother had a shocked face.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"I think so. Sounds about right."

It all came back to her, the other day at work. She works with Sakura's mother at the hospital in central processing, cleaning and sterilizing instruments for surgeries. Sakura's mother was the one in charge but Kushina was her right hand women, taking up charge whenever she was gone. During lunch break together, Sakura's mother had talked to her about her daughter moving in, about everything that was going on and how she didn't even know what to do with her daughter but she knew she had to be strong for her daughter, to help her. She doesn't know what exactly is up with her daughter but she knew it was no small matter.

"Why mom? You know her?" Naruto asked, curious at his mother's reactions.

"Well, I work with Sakura's mother."

"You do?"

"Of course! I have for a while!"

"Did she say anything about Sakura?" Naruto asked, leaning over towards his mother, begging for an answer.

Kushina laughed at his antics, petting his head. "Oh Naruto. Even if I did, it is not my place to tell you."

Naruto dropped his head, knowing his mother was right. She giggled at his antic's and hugged him. "On Naruto! I love you!" She exclaimed, her hair blowing around, wrapping around herself and Naruto's head.

"Mom! You should really cut your hair!" The young blonde said, pushing his mom away, pulling some of her hair out of his mouth.

"I know. I know." She pulled her hair back, smiling. "I just think for now, you need to be a friend for her. I think that is more important than your own gain. In time, Naruto, you will know what to do and say." She held her son, satisfied at his maturity and caring nature. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

* * *

The listings of the Secret Santa:

Tenten- Shikamaru  
Sai- Ino  
Shikamaru- Hinata

Naruto- Sakura  
Kiba- Sai

Sakura- Naruto

Ino- Kiba

**AN:** The next chapter is about 1/2 done. :) Thank you all for your support!

(1) I see what I did thar!

(2) My cat Shiska-Bob would do the same exact thing to me. I loved her. RIP: 12/22/09


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover

NarutoXSakura;** Send me a Savior** by Malverstation

* * *

Chapter 4: recap:

"Mom! You should really cut your hair!" The young blonde said, pushing his mom away, pulling some of her hair out of his mouth.

"I know. I know." She pulled her hair back, smiling. "I just think for now, you need to be a friend for her. I think that is more important than your own gain. In time, Naruto, you will know what to do and say." She held her son, satisfied at his maturity and caring nature. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleep Over**

"Dude! I have no idea what to get him!" Kiba whined, falling back on his bed with his arms spread out. "I mean, the guy is hard to figure out! He doesn't talk much and when he does, he's basically calling you dickless or ignoring us and draw in his sketch book."

Naruto smacked his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "Sometimes I think you are as much of an idiot as I am, Kiba." He stated, earning Kiba's attention as he perked up to look at his friend from across the room.

"Since you are so smart, why don't you give me ideas on what to get him for this Secret Santa thing." He tossed his pillow at the blonde, which earned him a good long glare.

"He likes to draw. What do you think he would want?"

"I have no fucking idea dude!"

"Kiba! Get him art supplies or something! It's not that hard!"

"Have you stepped inside of an art store! There are like, five different kinds of paper and like, ten different kinds of pens and a billion different kinds of pencils! I wouldn't even know what to get him or what he uses."

"Next time when we hang out, pay attention to what kind he uses and take note." He stated matter-of-factly, leaning back on Kiba's computer chair. "And if you want to get him pens or pencils, try and ask if you can borrow a pen and take note. It's not hard."

"I know." He growled, grabbing his other pillow and burying his face in it, muffling a cry of stress. "I hate my life!" Naruto heard and laughed.

"What else is wrong? You wouldn't be freaking out if this was just over a present for Sai.

"I know. It's just, gah! I hate science! I hate math! I hate school! Why do I have to have so many test's tomorrow?"

"Kiba! Stop whining!" His sister walked by, hearing him cry. "Your being a baby! If you really want to be a veterinarian, you are going to have to love science and math since those are the classes you will need to take in college."

"Shut up! No one asked you!" He growled, burying his face again into the pillow, rolling onto his stomach.

"Your such a baby." She snickered, walking back out towards her own room down the hallway.

XX

"I hate my life!" Sakura cried out. Sunday morning was not working for her. She got up to get ready to go out shopping with her mom when all of a sudden the hot water heater broke, her favorite shirt that was in the dryer was mixed in with other colors and dyed it another color and then her favorite pair of socks had a hole in them and when she went down the stairs, she tripped, cursing her life as her mom ran out of the kitchen to make sure she was alright.

"Oh you are over reacting, Sakura."

It was just past eleven and they had just left their house towards town, Sakura fuming emotions like crazy while her mom was trying to calm her down. Although, telling her she was overreacting did not make things better.

"I am not over reacting, mom!" She argued back, slumping in the passengers seat, looking out the window. When she caught sight of herself in the side mirror, she felt a ping of guilt. Her mother was only trying to help her and all she was doing was adding more weight to her mother's load of work. Including the shoveling this morning.

"Oh my god people! Learn to drive!" Sakura's mother yelled, swerving when someone had nearly hit her while trying to cut in front of her. "You fucking drive like you are giving a blow job!"

"Mom!"

"Well she is! Or maybe she shoved her tampon so far up..."

"Mom!" Sakura interrupted, "No! That's...no! I don't want to hear it."

For about ten seconds, it was silent until Sakura heard giggles coming from her left. _What the hell is she laughing about?_Sakura thought, glaring over at her mother who was trying to hold in her laughter. "What now? What's so funny?"

"Your acting how I did when I was pregnant with you." She merely stated. "I was so sensitive over every little thing. Things that never bothered me all of a sudden bothered me to the point I would beat up your father from time to time.

"Did your mom act like how you are with me?"

"Actually..." Her mother's face cleared from any hint of happiness. "No. She disowned me when I got pregnant."

"Why?"

She looked over at her daughter, taking a second away from the road to show she was serious about what she was about to explain.. "I grew up in a very conservative family. My parent's both went to church on a daily basis, taking me and my brother to church, even when we didn't want to anymore. I was your age when I got pregnant with you and my father was mad. He didn't want me in the house anymore and mother, who was very submissive to father, went with what he said and disowned me."

"Where did you go?"

Her mother laughed, remembering the past. "Well, it was raining and I ended up at your father's house, his parents took me in and I ended up staying with them. I only heard from my parents when they called to tell me they took me off their insurance but after you were born, they never contacted me, they didn't want anything to do with us. Your father and I ended up married just after you were born because we wanted you in the wedding with us."

"Was it, ya know, scary?" the young pregnant teen asked, playing with her finger nails while avoiding eye contact with her mother. Not that she should have been scared since her mother was driving and her focus was on the road.

"Of course it was. I was scared beyond belief. I felt abandoned, alone and unwanted. Not to mention I was pregnant and had to drop from my college courses just to make enough money to raise you. It was hard, Sakura, very hard."

She felt bad for getting so emotional on her mom but she also felt inspired. If her mother could do this, she could too. After all, she did have both her parents supporting her endlessly instead of one guy but having a boyfriend to be a father figure sure would be nice.

"Which is why your father and I are not mad that you got pregnant. I know a lot of mothers who would get split ends over their high school daughter getting pregnant. I know how it felt to be abandoned and going through the whole thing. I do not want you going through the same terrible experience."

It turned silent, the engine roaring as they drove down the main highway. Cars passed by and light snow fell onto the windshield, melting as soon as it made contact. Sakura was deep in thought, it seemed that was all she was doing these days.

"I'm sorry mom."

"For what?" she asked, a little amused at her daughters sudden apology.

"For getting pregnant. I don't have the money or a job to raise a child. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"No need to apologize to me. I am just glad you are healthy and alive. That is all I can ask and I take that as a blessing every morning I wake up and am able to see your face. Grant it, your face may always be in a sour mood but I still feel blessed I have you living with me." Sakura blushed, her mother was always a caring, supportive and a warm person as a whole. She couldn't ask for a better mother. "Get the fuck off the road granny!" Her mother honked, cursing under her breath as she passed a car where an old lady was hunched forward, her eyes hardly above the steering wheel. "She needs to get placed in a nursing home."

Yeah, Sakura loved her mother.

XX

The rest of the day with her mother was rather fun and Sakura had put her guard down, letting her mother take her from store to store, picking out maternity clothing and gushing at the little children clothing.

"Oh! I can't wait to know if it is a boy or a girl!" Her mom squawked, picking up a baby boy set which had a small lion on it which said "Rawr" across the top. "This is so cute! Look at the little socks that come with it!"

"Mom. You're getting ahead of yourself. It's making me uncomfortable." Sakura was looking through some of the clothing she may need in the future, finding that they all seemed to large for her liking. "Mom, these are all so big. I don't think I will need any shirts that are _this_large" she said, pulling out a shirt and lined it up in front of her body, showing that it ended near her knees.

"Sakura, you will get bigger. You will need clothing about that size." Sakura gave a disgusted face. She did not want to be _that_big, nor did she want to wear clothing that large in the future. "You don't need it that big yet. Start searching for smaller shirts. Oh! And you may need a slightly larger bra too."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You do know your breasts will swell at least another size bigger. Well, I did at least. You may not. Every girl is different."

Sakura silently praised God for the news, happy that she will be able to fit into a C-cup. She may not admit it but she did feel like her small B-cup size was too small. She often found herself comparing sizes to other girls, wondering why she was smaller than the others and that ate at her conscious. Karin was proud of her own size and always compared her size with Sakura, bragging how the guys would stare at her breasts over Sakura's.

When it hit three thirty, Sakura and her mother decided to stop at the local Starbucks for some coffee to hold them over until dinner. When they had ordered their drinks, Sakura heard a yell from across the store. There, in front of the window was Naruto with a long haired red head. She looked too old to be one of his friends. _Maybe his mother?_ Sakura figured.

When the red head turned and noticed them, she gave a large smile and the most exaggerated wave she had ever seen. Her mom seemed to notice and lead them towards the couple.

"How have you been Kushina! It's been almost a week since I last saw you!" She greeted.

"I know! You will be back tomorrow right?" The red head asked.

Now that Sakura got a closer look, she did notice some facial features that were similar in Naruto, defiantly the shape of the eyes were the same.

"Of course I will be! I had plenty of time this week to adjust to my daughter moving in."

Sakura came eye to eye with the red head, feeling nervous and confused. _Maybe my mom told her about me. What if she knows I am pregnant?_

"Hi! I am Kushina, Naruto's mother!" She greeted, a large smile plastered on her face. "I heard from Naruto that you two have a couple of classes together and hung out on Saturday. That's great that you two are friends!" She chirped. "Sit with us!"

It was Sakura's mother who sat down next to Kushina, which left her sitting next to Naruto.

"So what are you two doing today?" The red head asked, looking right at Sakura.

"We were shopping."

"Oh! Shopping? Christmas shopping?"

The pinkette started feeling uncomfortable about this conversation, hoping she didn't have to explain what they were buying. "Yep!" Her mother caught onto her daughter's plea for help. "Sakura needed new clothing so we picked out some clothing as her Christmas gift.

"Aww! That's no fun!" Kushina wined, slouching in her chair while crossing her arms across her chest.

_Frick, even Naruto's mom has larger breasts than I d!_ Sakura thought to herself, silently sighing to herself.

"It's no fun when you know what your gift is!"

Sakura watched the conversation grow between their mothers gawking about everything and anything in their lives. A cough startled her when she finally remembered she was sitting next to Naruto. Looking over at him, she noticed he was avoiding eye contact, looking out the window before he finally took a glance at her, only to look away quickly.

_What's with him?_ She thought but let it slide and turned her attention to her drink. She took a sip from her candy cane cappuccino, letting the warm peppermint beverage warm her up. It had been a long time since she actually had been to a Starbucks and oh did she miss it!

"Sakura?" She heard someone ask. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them when she was memorized by the drink's flavor.

"Hmm?"

"Well..." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if there was anything you wanted for Christmas."

She was not expecting that to come out of his mouth but made her remember that she had Naruto as her secret Santa. She might as well play along so she had the right to ask him what he wanted without it being too obvious. Though, this meant she had to think of an answer for Naruto. She couldn't think of anything that Naruto could get her. Everything she really needed was for her upcoming child or something she didn't feel like telling him. She had a lot of things she wanted, most of all, she didn't want to be alone on Christmas. As much as she didn't want a boyfriend, she wanted someone to be there, to help her in ways that a friend could not satisfy. She wanted someone special.

"I am not sure." was what she said, taking a sip from her drink again. "I think it would take a savior to complete my wish. "

Naruto was a little confused about the answer and all he actually caught from her statement was that he was no savior which meant he couldn't grant her most desirable gift. _Damn._ he thought.

"What about you?"

Naruto was startled. Sakura had actually asked him what he wanted. "Well, I ahh. Hehe! It's stupid." He just stated, doing his famous smile while scratching the back of his head. Sakura smirked, shaking her head at his antics.

"Come on. It's not stupid if it's something you want so bad to the point you are embarrassed to tell others." She giggled. Now he looked serious.

"Well, I ah, always wanted to um...never mind. It's stupid."

"Naruto. Please?"

"I guess, I\it would be sorta cool to go out...er...hang out with you sometime."

_Hehe. He's embarrassed about that?_ Sakura thought, smiling. "Oh come on Naruto, you can't tell me you never been on a date with a girl before." She stated leaning in so she spoke quieter so their parents didn't hear the embarrassing conversation. "I am surprised, with your looks that you haven't had a date yet." she giggled. _Wait, did I really just say that?_

"Y-your surprised? I mean, wow. Hehe. I guess that's a compliment."

"What's a compliment?" Sakura's mother popped in, startling both of the teens.

"N-NOTHING" Naruto exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat, Sakura forcing a smile to please her mother's curiosity.

"I was just asking Naruto if he wanted anything for Christmas."

"And he told you? I am surprised!" his mother said, smiling brightly at her. "He doesn't even tell me what he wants! All I get is a 'I don't care.' or a 'I don't need anything mother'. It's hard to even get him to tell me when he needs new clothing."

"Oh goodness! Sakura is the same way!" Her mother added, her hand gently laying on her chest. "I ask Sakura all the time if she needs anything and she never tells me! It's one reason we are out today so I can get her some new clothing."

_Don't go there mom. Don't go there mom._ Sakura repeated in her head, almost glaring at her but her mother didn't go any further than explaining she needed clothing. The pinkette took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Is shopping really that bad? I thought girls liked shopping?" He asked.

Sakura looked over at him, worry in her eyes. She had to think of an excuse and fast. "I...I just don't like...to spend the money. That's all."

"Oh."

"So Naruto. Who are you going on a date with?"

Naruto spat out his drink, his mother gasping when she saw his reaction. She quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe down the table. "Naruto! What was that for?"

"S-sorry! I was just shocked, that's all. I am a...going to the bathroom." Less than five seconds and Naruto was around the corner, on his way to the bathroom.

"I am so sorry Sakura. Did Naruto get any on you?" His mother politely asked, handing her a napkin just in case.

She just smiled back. "No he did not. Thanks for asking."

"I see why Naruto likes you." His mother giggled, Sakura turning red in the face.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh nothing."

XXX

After that day, Sakura had felt a little bit more comfortable around the blonde. She saw his bad and good side, more importantly, his funny side. She had never laughed as hard as she did while at lunch at school. Her walls were falling down, opening up more to Ino and the girls, but she still hadn't told the girls of her pregnancy nor had she heard anymore from anyone back at her fathers. _It's probably for the best._ Sakura would tell herself just to make things seem a little bit more tolerable. Two weeks flew by and they were on their last day of classes before Christmas break. They all agreed on having a party at Ino's house on the 24th, the night before Christmas. It was a combination between a Christmas party and Hinata's birthday celebration so everyone were to bring two gifts, one for their secret Santa and the other for Hinata. Of course, Hinata went against the idea of getting her a gift, but everyone else agreed to bring a gift, even if it was small.

When the last class let out, students ran out the doors, forgetting homework and books in their lockers. It was a holiday, why waste it on homework? The buses piled up with students while other students started walking home.

"Sakura!" Ino cried out, running down the hall to catch up to her. "My mom called me telling me that your mom is taking me home! I was gonna ask if you wanted to have a sleep over? You know, at your house or something?"

"Ohh! I want to be invited!" Tenten said, walking up behind the two girls with a duffel bag in tow. Sakura and Ino gave Tenten a hard glare, not because of her asking but because of her duffel bag and what she was wearing. "What? I want to take my sports stuff home for the holiday ok! Shesh! Can't a girl carry a duffel bag full of sport clothing?"

"No, that's not the problem...you're wearing shorts." Sakura dryly added.

"So?"

"It's snowing!" Ino cried out. "How can you wear shorts and a hoodie! It's like, -20 degrees outside!"

Tenten shrugged, smiling. "I just got out of gym class and I was hot. Besides, I was planning on showering when I got home so I didn't feel like changing."

"Whatever. Suit yourself." Ino said, whipping her hair around her shoulder. "So what do you say about a sleepover Sakura?"

"I would have to ask my mom to make sure it is ok. Should we invite Hinata as well?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

XX

"God! Your mom can make awesome cinnamon rolls!" Tenten cried out in bliss. "I am on my third, I really should stop before I get fat before Christmas!" She giggled before taking the last bite of her food.

"T-these are really good, Sakura." Hinata complimented, only half way done eating her first.

"Yeah! Your mom should cook more often!" Ino agreed.

"Thanks. Our cat is named Cinnabun. I don't know the whole story exactly but I think my mom said something along the lines of her making cinnamon rolls when she found him as a kitten." The girls heard a small meow from under Sakura's bed before they saw a cat crawl out from under, purring from excitement that his name was called.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Tenten squealed, crawling over to the cat who just stood there, watching as everyone shifted their weight. When a soft warm hand landed on his head, he took a sniff and rubbed his head into it, demanding attention. "Look! He likes me!"

"That doesn't mean he likes you." Sakura said. "A cat rubs his head on you because he's marking you as his. Cat's have glands on the side of their mouths and they use that to mark people and items with its scent."

"Oh, so you are saying he's basically claiming me as his property?"

"Yeah. You can say that."

The girls were starting to get ready for bed. Ino had taken a shower and the girls all brushed their teeth and hair, dressed up in their pj's and threw their blankets and pillows in the middle of the room. Some how, Ino had convinced everyone to lay on their stomach in a circle to gossip. It started out as small talk about school and then into boys.

"Your boyfriend is hot!"

"Shut up, Ino!" The blonde ended up with a pillow in her face. She peeled it off, laughing.

"Calm down Tenten! I wouldn't ever date him! He's too serious for my liking! I like guys who are more...mmm...exploratory?"

The girls raised an eyebrow.

"What? I like guys who are more talkative and more fun."

"And Sai is talkative and fun?" Sakura added sarcastically.

"Shut up! He's an exception!" She defended herself. "He's quiet but he is cute as well! I wouldn't mind dating him!"

"You wouldn't mind dating any guy." Tenten stated.

"I would mind dating Neji."

"Damn straight!"

"Who was your first boyfriend Sakura?" Tenten asked, passing the attention onto her.

"Well. I only had one boyfriend."

"The one you mentioned at lunch that one day?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded her head. This would actually be the first time she had mentioned anything about her past to anyone. The strange thing was, she was conformable with it. She trusted these girls. Ino was iffy but she knew she wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"You mean, Uchiha- Uchicha? Like, the owners of Uchiha Corporation?" Ino asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I was dating Sasuke, the youngest in the family for a couple of years."

"Oh God. Now there's a hottie!" Tenten said, the girls looked at her.

"What would Neji think?" Ino asked.

"He would agree." Tenten said, the girls all started laughing mostly because they were not expecting that. "No! Haha! I was just kidding! Neji would probably just shrug and huff but he wouldn't be worried."

"Wow, he trusts you huh?"

"Yeah."

"S-so what h-happened?" Hinata stuttered. "I-I MEAN! You don't have to tell us if you d-don't want to Sakura."

Sakura just waved her hand in the air, excusing her offer to not explain. "If I tell you guys this, please do not tell anyone else. This is very...personal and still hard for me to handle." The other girls nodded, Sakura sitting up from laying on her stomach. Her nervousness was shown when she grabbed an edge of her blanket and started to wring it around. "S-Sasuke and I had..." She took a deep breath and waited a couple of minutes to clear her head. "We had...you know...done it."

"You mean?" Tenten gasped. "You two had sex?"

Sakura blushed, looking down at her blanket and nodded. "We did."

"So what does that have to do with you two breaking up?"

"I...we...well..." She started to loose the words she was going to say. She had it all thought out in her head, she was planning on telling them and had thought of how to say it in her head but now that she was going to tell them, all the words went dry on her lips.

"Sakura?" Ino encouraged, grabbing one of her hands. "You don't have to tell us anymore than you already have. I know break ups can be hard and all..."

"No." Sakura butted in. "I...I been wanting to tell you guys for a while now. I know you would find out sooner or later but since you will be seeing signs and it will effect my behavior, I thought you should know...as my friends."

Ino nodded in understanding, caressing her hand.

"A couple weeks after we had...you know..."

"Had sex." Tenten said for her.

"Yeah...that. I found out that I was..."

"Sakura.." they said under their breaths.

"...I'm pregnant."

* * *

AN: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO MY BETA READER! She totally deserves her small moment of fame on my story.

And sorry guys for this taking so long to update. I graduated from college (as some of you know) and now I have 2 jobs and had to move into my own apartment. I work 12 hour days 3 times a week and only get 1 day off a week, sometimes I don't get a day off. I just sleep and work basically. Even now as I finish this chapter, I am tired and exhausted. I wish there was a better and faster way to write.


End file.
